memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Ricketts
|birthplace = USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Axanar captain; Keval |image2 = Axanar captain.jpg |caption2 = ... as Axanar captain }} Jeff Ricketts (born ) is an actor who guest-starred in two first season episodes of . He first appeared as the Axanar captain in the episode and then portrayed the Andorian Keval in . Prior to his Star Trek roles, Ricketts was featured in episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2000, with James Marsters, Anthony Stewart Head, Harry Groener, and Rick Scarry), Charmed (2000, with Geoffrey Blake, Patrick Kilpatrick, and Brian Thompson), V.I.P. (2001, with Corbin Bernsen and Jenna Z. Wilson), and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001, with Brenda Bakke and Joseph Will) and appeared in the television horror short The Tell Tale Heart (1999), the short film Psycho for Milk (1999), the short comedy Spoof! An Insider's Guide to Short Film Success (2000), and the television crime documentary The Napoleon Murder Mystery (2000). Ricketts was the first ever seen person on the television series 24, playing CIA informant Victor Rovner in the episode "12:00 a.m.-1:00 a.m." in 2001. The episode also features Leslie Hope, Mia Kirshner, Penny Johnson, Rudolf Martin, and Kavita Patil. Further television work includes Philly (2002, with Kristanna Loken, Stephen Lee, Castulo Guerra, Jordan Lund, Robert Harper, and Nicholas Cascone), Without a Trace (2002, with Enrique Murciano, Megan Gallagher, and Mark Alexander Herz), Firefly (2002, with Ron Glass, Tom Towles, Gregg Henry, Dennis Cockrum, and Tom Virtue), The Guardian (2002, with Raphael Sbarge and Christopher Neiman), NYPD Blue (2003, with Gordon Clapp), Dragnet (2003, with Tony Pasqualini), Angel (2000 and 2003), The Drew Carey Show (2003, with Diedrich Bader and Bill Cobbs), and Journeyman (2007, with Raphael Sbarge). In 2002, Ricketts was featured as Officer Meyers in Jonathan Frakes science fiction/action adventure Clockstoppers where he worked with Ken Jenkins, Scott Thomson, Gina Hecht, Billy Mayo, Jenette Goldstein, Judi M. Durand, Brian J. Williams, and Frakes himself. He also appeared in 's drama Chance (2002, with James Marsters), the adventure Holes (2003, with Jim Wilkey, Alex Daniels, Rick Worthy, Michael Cavanaugh, Eric Pierpoint, Gary Bullock, Steven Lambert, Eddie Matthews, and Brian J. Williams), and the television crime drama Suspect (2007, with Cyia Batten and John Billingsley). Ricketts, who is fluent in German, moved to Vienna, Austria in the late 2000s. He worked as acting instructor in Berlin, Germany and Innsbruck, Vienna. He also appeared in a number of German and Austrian productions including the short comedy Earthmoving (2012), the drama The Strange Case of Wilhelm Reich (2012), the short comedy Meine Linke Hand (2013), the television comedy Die Gstettensaga: The Rise of Echsenfriedl (2014), the war drama Thank You for Bombing (2015), the television drama Kleine Grosse Stimme (2015), and the comedy WiNWiN (2016). http://amtvienna.com/files/Actors%20men/Jeff%20Ricketts/vitae/Ricketts%20Resumes%20(3).pdf Between 2011 and 2012, Ricketts played Captain Ulysses Van Hundsbak in the Austrian comedy improv show Monochrom's ISS. More recent projects include the thriller City of Spies (2016), the action sequel Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017, with Bruce Greenwood), the drama Glossary of Broken Dreams (2018, with Max Grodénchik), and the short drama Short Shakespeare: Trust (2018). External links * * * Jeff Ricketts at CastForward.de * Jeff Ricketts at AMTVienna.com * Jeff Ricketts at the [http://24.fandom.com/wiki 24 wiki] * Jeff Ricketts at the [http://buffy.fandom.com/wiki Buffyverse wiki] es:Jeff Ricketts Category:Performers Category:ENT performers